


Much Ado About Nothing or Get Over Here and Kiss Me Already!

by MorganeUK



Series: Sherlock / Shakespeare [1]
Category: ShakespeaRe-Told, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Much Ado About Nothing, Mutual Pining, Pining John, Pining Sherlock, Shakespeare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-11-19 20:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11320665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: One of my favourite Shakespeare's play!   Full of love, treachery, gossip, sassiness, drama!AU in modern time where the Holmes' are a powerful noble family, Mycroft is the chief of defences and Sherlock is working for secret service. Lestrade is a high rank officer in the army. Ms Hudson is an old Lady that took care of her niece and nephew Molly and John since their youth.





	1. An unexpected visit

**Author's Note:**

> For the few who love and know the play, please find at the end the association characters vs Sherlock.
> 
> English is not my native language, not even my day-to-day one, so many many thanks to notjustmom. You're the best!

The news arrives while Lady Hudson, Molly and John, were sitting in the garden.

"Molly! John! I've just received a phone call that Mycroft of Kensington is coming to our summer house tonight!"

"What? We will never be ready!" Molly exclaims.

"He and his guards are very near... don't worry, the servants are currently making the beds in the guest rooms," the older woman informs to calm Molly.  "He sent me more details by email... Thanks God! He told me that they didn't lose any men in this Afghanistan campaign and that one of his officers, Gregory Lestrade, will receive many medals for his valiant actions." She looks at Molly with a big warm smile, knowing that she have a sweet spot for Lestrade.

John, who was trying to read over Ms. Hudson's shoulder without success, asks "Did he spokes anything about Mr. Knowitall?" 

"Knowitall? No... And I don't know any one of this name?" The lady replies, confused.

"John is talking about Sherlock of Kensington, Aunt Martha, Mycroft's young brother." Molly divulges, making a face at John.

"Oh... then, yes!" she looks back at the message. "There! He writes that he is as ' _pleasant'_  as ever he was! Don't know why he puts quote marks around pleasant, I always loved the young man myself!"

"And how many has he killed in this mission, this lovely young man?" John mumbles.

"John my dear, you shouldn't says things like that being a doctor and all... This little war between you is so sad."  Ms. Hudson was looking at John with a bit of desolation, not knowing what to do to correct the situation. "He is such an invaluable strategic planner and helps us win the war!" With a deep sight, Ms. Hudson conclude sadly "I know that Commodore Holmes is not in your good books..."

"No, by chance! Because I would need to burn my bookcases! Do we know whose is currently his friend? He had every month a new best friend because his character is so inconstant!" John tone was now full of bitterness.

"Mycroft informs me that Sherlock and Gregory are often together!"

"Molly! You must warn  _your_  Gregory... If he catches the  _Sherlockite_ , no doctor will be able to help him! Not even me!" John was smiling softly while teasing Molly who was blushing.

"Stop all that nonsense immediately John! I think the cars are stopping at the front of the house, run, run!" Ms. Hudson leaves the backyard terrace to walk as quickly as possible to the front of the manor.

  


"Lady Hudson! You run to meet your trouble!" Mycroft of Kensington was standing proud in front of the house, waiting for the old Lady.

"Do not jest like that! No trouble ever came to this house when you are around my Lord! Welcome! Welcome!"  She gives her hand to Mycroft and they exchange kisses on the cheek.

"You are too happy to have us! Be careful because we may decide to extend our stay!" looking at Molly he asks, "Is this your niece?" 

"Yes, she is. My husband, bless him, had many times told me so!" 

The teasing was interrupted by Sherlock "Were you in doubt that you asked him for a confirmation?"

"Ah ah, no Commodore, I know that she is my sweet niece and as a daughter for me, as she develops a similar character to mine."  She looks at her niece with tenderness. 

"It's true that it is better she takes after her kindhearted aunt than her uncle! I don't think she would like to have a taste for bawdy jokes!" Everyone laughs at Sherlock comment, all remembering the colorful character of the late Mr. Hudson. 

John arrives at the end of Sherlock sentence, not knowing what the discussion was about. "Why are you still talking, Commodore, nobody is listening to you."

"Oh God! Doctor! You are not dead yet?" Sherlock's eyes were lock on John's. "I don't understand what your problem is with me? Everyone covets me, man or woman, except you! It is too bad that I can't find in my heart the will to desire anyone in return."

"A great happiness to them, as they can escape the risk of having a dysfunctional boyfriend. But I am on your side on that! I would prefer to hear a dog barks than having a woman swear her eternal love to me." 

"Please do stay in that mind, doctor Watson, in fear of giving a depression to your poor spouse!"

"You are at no risk then, as no depression could make your character any worse..." 

 

Mycroft and Lady Hudson, who were talking aside, came back to announce that Mycroft and his group will visit for nearly a month, taking the opportunity to relax before going back to the busy life and responsibilities of London.

Mycroft's and Sherlock's sister, Eurus, steps out of one of the cars.  Lady Hudson went near her and slowly bows her head. "Let me wish you a warm welcome Lady Eurus.  Now that the feud between your brothers and you is over, I owe you all my respect."

"I thank you, Lady Hudson, I am not a great conversationalist, but I thank you dearly."

The group walk slowly toward the house, making small talk and exchanging news while Lestrade and Sherlock remain under the porch.

    

"Sherlock, did you see the niece of Lady Hudson?"

"Yes, I've  _seen_  her but I haven't  _looked_  at her..."

"Is she not a beautiful, kind and intelligent woman?"

"Are you asking me for my real opinion or a mild version of it?"

"I want your sober but honest judgment!"

"Hum... I do not like her but the only thing I can judge positively is that were she completely different... I wouldn't like her either. "

"Don't make fun of me! Tell me, do you like her or not?" Lestrade was looking at his friend with more than a hint of exasperation.

Sherlock, not realizing the seriousness of his friend, answered, "Do you want to catch her, that you inquire after her?" 

"I'm certain that I don't have enough qualities to make mine such a perfect woman!"

"Come on Lestrade, you are such a great man that you can have her and her best friend if you wish! But what's all this? Are you in love with her?" The disgust on Sherlock face was quickly turning to horror!

"She's the sweetest and nicest girl I have ever seen..."

"Oh God, Lestrade, I can see quite clearly without glasses and I can't see that! Her cousin, if he were not possessed by that hellish character of his, exceeds her in beauty and in intelligence tenfold!"

"Molly is the most perfect lady that I ever looked on... but too bad for you, John is not gay!" Lestrade teases Sherlock with a sparkle in his eyes.

"I won't reply to that... But, don't tell me you want to settle down and turn into a  _boyfriend_?" Lestrade would have laugh at the revulsion Sherlock puts on 'boyfriend' if the opinion of his friend wasn't so important to him!

"I can't retort no to that, if Molly would be mine."

"Really? Shall I never see a bachelor over forty? I think my brother and I are quickly becoming the only sane men in the country!" 

Right on cue, Mycroft appears near the men. "Is this a compliment, brother mine?  If so, I should play at the casino tonight! What secret keeps you here?"

"You'll never guess! Lestrade, a man that I though intelligent, is in looooooove! And with who? The mousy niece of Lady Hudson, Molly!" 

"Good luck if you love her! I think she's quite a catch!" Mycroft replies at Sherlock's despair.

Lestrade was now confused between the opinion of his friend and of his superior. "Are you mocking me, sir?" 

"No, she's a nice woman, I speak my mind. Truly!"

Sherlock interrupts abruptly "And I speak mine! I can't understand why you want to become attached to someone! Especially a girl as ordinary as Molly!"

"Brother, you never had an eye for the beauty... Especially women!"

"That a woman gave birth to me, I thank her! That she raised me, I thank her also! But, giving my life to a woman or a man... NEVER! I will not do the wrong to mistrust anyone... but I'm giving myself the right to trust no one! I will live my life alone and... be satisfied!" At the petulance of the last word, both Gregory and Mycroft laugh heartily.

"Sherlock, Sherlock... Don't misjudge yourself.  You’re not as cold as you want us to see.  One day, before my last breath, I will see you pale with love." declares his older brother.

"Your talking nonsense Mycroft... I may be pale of anger or sickness brother but not with love.  If it happens, I give you the right to put a billboard in the middle of Trafalgar Square with a big picture of my face and the message  _'Please look at Sherlock of Kensington, poor lovesick man_!'"

"It's going to be fun to watch, the day you're mad with love... With your habit of controlling everything around you..." Lestrade nags, laughing again at Sherlock's expense.

"Cupid will have to work hard, Lestrade, but I'm sure he'll find a way a day or another... But for now Sherlock, stop brooding and find Lady Hudson to inform her that we will be there for supper as she planned a big feast and a party."

"I will do it with pleasure, brother, you know the old Lady is a favourite of mine.  In the meantime, Lestrade, think about what I told you! Examine your conscience before doing anything foolish!" Sherlock states before he leaves the two man to themselves.

 

Once Sherlock left, Lestrade turns to face Mycroft "Sir, I really love her! Before the war, I find her nice and gentle but my heart was captive by the combat! Now, my eyes can see all the beauty and the softness of Molly... I liked her before, but now I love her. You see? How can I know if she returns my feelinsg? I don't know how to talk to her... Oh gosh, I'm so dreadful at this!" 

"If you love her, waste no time and conquer her!" Mycroft wasn't a romantic himself, but he cannot deny that his friend was really taken by the woman. "I can help you to calm your doubt if you want... Tonight at the masquerade I can conquer her in your name if you want? I know few poems... "  

"You'll do that for me, sir?" A huge weight was lifted from Lestrade's shoulders. Everything will be just fine!


	2. I am no more in prison but still in a cage!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eurus, unhappy about her situation, wants to bring chaos to the gathering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A really small one... sorry! More to come tomorrow!

In a room inside the mansion, Eurus was gloomy... Unhappy being in this house, with these people and under the thumb of her older brother once more...

"Lady Eurus, why are you so immensely sad?" her associate Moran asks.

"There is no end to the reason of my brooding, therefore my sadness is without limit!"

"You should be more patient, this is a long game..."

"Do not ask me to be patient!" She paces the room angrily. "Do not ask me to hide who I am! I must be sad when I have cause to be, smile and laugh when I am merry, eat when I'm hungry and sleep only when drowsy!"

Moran walks toward her and lays a hand on her shoulder. "Yes of course... But the return in your brothers’ lives is so recent, you must be careful if you don't want to go back in prison. You must give yourself the time to take true root in their life before showing your true self and accomplish your vengeance."

At these words, Eurus jumps on Moran and puts a gun to his head. "I prefer to stay a pest in a hedge than a flower in their garden! Nobody can call me a flattering sweet woman, but nobody can deny that I am a bloody good villain!" She removes the gun and walks to the window. "I am no more in prison but still in a cage! If I had the control of my mouth, I would bite! If I had my liberty, I would do anything I like! As I CAN'T let me at least be what I am!"

"Maybe we can find something to do to help your humor, a scheme of some sort?" Moran suggests.

"I will as soon as I found something bad to do... Who comes here? Oh! Moriarty my friend, what news?"

"I came from the kitchen as Lady Hudson is giving a great supper tonight in honor of your brother!" Moriarty replies with the usual sing-song voice that soothes Eurus. "...and I can talk to you about a romantic plot!"

"Oh... Love? Is it possible to use that to create unexpected chaos? Who are the fools?" Her attitude changes rapidly as she sits on the bed to listen to Moriarty's tale.

"Your brother's chief of security..."

"The _great_ Lestrade? With who?"

"Molly, the niece of our hostess, she's been in her care since her infancy."

"A very straight forward match... How came you to learn of this?" Her eyes were already calculating what conniving action they may create to cause the most pain and sorrow.

"This is what's really funny. Lestrade, unsure of the love of Molly, asked your brother for help. Mycroft told Lestrade that, under a disguise, he will conquer Molly for him and open his earth at his place."

"Oh this is too easy... Lestrade is the reason I went to prison in the first place, if I can cross him in any way... I bless myself every way! You are both sure and will surely assist me?"

After exchanging a glance, they quickly reply, "To the death."

She looks at her two minions; the young men were quickly becoming indispensable to all her projects. _I know that one day they will leave me to become their own masters, but for now they were devoted to me and that what's important._


	3. He's a very pleasant man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The masquerade! Will Lestrade and Molly found love? Will Sherlock and John able to exchange words without killing each other with wits!

The supper went well, the food was nice and the wine good and abundant. After readying themselves for the masquerade, Lady Hudson and her niece and nephew walk through the garden.

"Am I dreaming or Lady Eurus was absent from supper?" A concerned Lady Hudson asks.

"I didn't see her, you're right, Aunt Martha.  But it's not your fault, everything was perfect!" Molly puts a reassuring arm around her aunt's shoulder.

John walks on her other side, putting a hand protectively behind her back. "She's so bitter! I have never seen the like!" 

"She's of a very melancholy disposition." His cousin acknowledged. 

"Molly! You're too kind... But she's quite pretty even if she gives me the creeps!  I know that I shouldn't talk like that of the Kensington clan, but what a strange family!"

"You're right, John" Ms. Hudson admitted, "I don't know what will become of them... You know I've always been partial to young Sherlock. He was such a sweet, but trouble, child."

"You've got everything to make a good person if you combined Mycroft, Sherlock and Eurus!" John laugh "Eurus is good-looking but silent, Mycroft is so responsible, Sherlock talks too much..." 

"But Sherlock is so stunning and elegant!  So half of Sherlock's tongue in Eurus' mouth or half of Eurus' melancholia in Sherlock's face... with a hint of Mycroft's reliability!" Molly laughs, knowing very well that the Commander, as he is, is just perfect for her cousin.

"And with great leg and money! Such a man would win any woman... or man!"  John concedes as Lady Hudson looks at him with a small secret smile.

Unable to stay out her nephew's personal life, she foretold "My God, John, you'll never get a spouse if your standards are so out of reach!" 

"I don't count on finding anybody until God makes women of sturdier stuff!" 

 _Why can't everyone be as happy as I am? If he just opens his eyes... and ceases saying things like that._ "Stop saying such things, cousin! You're passing for fool and a blind to all beauty!" 

"Oh stop that my children, everyone is here!" 

 

The festivity was complete with Mycroft and his guards, supervised by Lestrade, Sherlock and his men as well as many families from the area. As it was a masquerade, everyone was disguised with masks, capes and other costumes.  Even Lady Eurus, with her two men, was present with a grave black mask. She remains outside the immediate circle of partygoers, a glass of red wine in hand. 

A gentleman asks Lady Hudson to dance and the ball officially starts! Mycroft, with a disguise that covers all his face, asks Molly to dance with him to fulfill his promise to Lestrade. After a few turns, he walks with her in direction of a path in the wood. 

Sherlock, unrecognizable under his mask and a cape, was knowingly irritating John who was also wearing a disguise but without being able to dissimulate his identity.

"Will you not tell me who told you that? Or who you are?" John pleaded to the man in front of him.

"No, I won't.  This is part of the game..." Sherlock observed, using a really good fake Italian accent.

"I can't believe that someone told you that I was condescending and a snob! And that my sassy attitude comes from lines that I copy from tumblr!" After a pause and a few sips of wine, he stated forcibly. "It's Commander Holmes that said that. I know it!"

"Who?" Sherlock queried with a mock innocence.

"I'm sure you know who he is... "

"No, believed me, who is he?"

"He is Kensington's younger brother.  His brother rules him in everything so he tries to get attention by rudely deducing everyone.  Nobody loves him; his colleagues are calling him 'freak' behind his back.  He his not famous for his wit, but for the villainy of his character! He both pleases men and angers them... but as he is Lord Mycroft's brother, nobody talk about it."

"... Poor man! Does he possess any qualities at all?" The tall man questioned softly.

"You can say that he is a beautiful man, quite sexy... Even I could give it a try... If I wasn't so turned off by the man himself."  

Sherlock, not knowing how to named the feeling he had, simply mutters, "When I know the gentleman, I'll tell him what you say..." 

"Yes, you do that..."

 

Lady Eurus, avoiding the dancers, approaches Lestrade who was alone waiting for Molly and Mycroft return.

"Brother, is that you?" Eurus asked the soldier, perfectly aware who he was.

"Yes sister, you found me... What do you want?" Lestrade replies, trying to imitate his friend voice without great success.

"I know that you don't trust me, _Sherlock_ , but I have something important to tell you.  Our older brother is in love with Molly!  It cannot be, she's not of our rank and she won't be able to be a politician wife!"

"How do you know he loves her?" The shaky voice of Lestrade was the only emotion betraying Lestrade's shock.

"I heard him swear his affection. I know that he promised to woo her in Lestrade's name, but that's a cock-and-bull story!"

"I've heard him also, Commander Holmes, he swore he wants her to come live with him in London." Moriarty adds to help Eurus.

Lady Eurus, once the doubt was truly in place in Lestrade mind, takes Moriarty back to the banquet.

 

Lestrade, in turmoil, removes his mask and murmurs rashly.  

"Oh God... she was talking to Sherlock but it's me who heard everything! The bastard wants to keep Molly for himself! Friendship is constant in all other things than the affairs of love..." With a swift movement he gets up to leave the party "Good riddance then!"

"Lestrade! Where are you going?" Sherlock interrupts the escape to his bedroom he was planning.  "Come with me!"

"Where?"

"What's wrong?" The good nature of Lestrade was gone, replaced by a mix of anger and sadness impossible for Sherlock to understand. "I'm only here to tell you that Mycroft spoke to Molly and..."

An acerbic "I wish them plenty of joy." was the only reply he received.

"What the hell Lestrade! What's your problem? You know my brother; he's not looking for any romantic relationship!"  _This conversation is quickly becoming surrealist..._

"I'm going to my room, don't follow me!" After these words, Lestrade quit the party to go back to the house where he would be able to stop thinking about Molly and drank a full bottle of vodka. Alone.

Sherlock, watches his friend go away from him with any clue about what's happened...  _Poor idiot, I told him that it was not a good business to give his heart to someone_. Thinking about his conversation with John Watson, he mumbled "How did he not recognize me? Or maybe he did and everything was on purpose... I don't know what's worse! I know I have a temper and that my deductions are not always welcome, but otherwise I am not as hated as he said.  Or am I... No, no, it's only the sour temper of John that makes me seeing everything in grey."

Mycroft, arm and arm with Molly, returns from his little walk and searches out Lestrade.

"Brother mine, have you see Lestrade?"

"Yes, and I told him what you did tell me to say... but he was all melancholy and wasn't listening." Sherlock was on the verge of leaving also, when his brother told him "Doctor Watson has a quarrel with you.  He talked to a man tonight who told him lots of false information about himself... Information that was coming from you, Sherlock! How you can insult him, his like a son for of our hostess!" 

"Insult! INSULT! You should have heard what he told about ME! It was so quick that I didn't found the will to protest. You should put him in the army, brother, his tongue is as quick as any bullet!" Mycroft was looking at his brother with a large smile. "Don't smile, it's scary! You don't believe me! But I'm telling you it must be impossible to live near the man as perturbation and trouble are following him."

"Look, here he comes!" John arrives with a silent Lestrade in tow. 

"Oh brother mine,  do you have any mission for me? Not obligatory abroad, Scotland will do! You have nothing for me?"

"Ah ah, peace Sherlock, peace... It's summer nobody wants to work.  Relax... I only desire your company."

Sending a last hard look to John, Sherlock lefts quickly.

 

"Come here, Doctor, come; you have lost the friendship of my brother it seems!"

"I've lost it many years ago... Sir, I have brought you Lestrade as you asked me."

"Yes! Gregory my friend... Are you sad? Sick?" Mycroft's tone was anxious.

"Not sad, nor sick, sir."

"Lestrade is neither sad, nor sick, nor merry, nor well; but he looks like he's having a jealous complexion." John explained to Mycroft.

"I think you're right Doctor! Though I don't know why? Lestrade, come here and take Molly's hand. I've talked to her in your name and she admits that she's in love with you as you are. "Mycroft took Molly to brings her to Lestrade.

Lady Hudson, witness of the exchange, was ecstatic for her niece. "I am so happy for you both, I think you are going to be a great couple!" She raises her glass of wine in honor of the new couple.

"Talk Greg, it's your time..." John teases his friend.

"Silence is a perfect vector of joy.  If I were just a little happy I would have enough time to talk about his... but now I am speechless.  Except maybe to say that Molly, I am yours for as long as you want me..."

"If you don't know what to say Molly, kiss the poor man so he won't have to talk either!" John advised his cousin.

Mycroft, looking at John, was astonished to witness small tears in his eyes. "John Watson, you have a romantic heart under all this!"

"Yes, I know, I am truly happy for my cousin.  A couple, when perfectly suited is a good thing. But it's not for me... It's too late, my character wont be able to make place for another person."

Mycroft noted the gender neutrality of 'person' instead of woman... Everything is not lost!

Kissing his aunt and Molly on the cheek, John left to go back to the house.

 

"He's a very pleasant man..." Mycroft said. 

"My nephew is rarely melancholic.  When he sleeps he has a sweet smile on his face..." Lady Hudson sighs profoundly. "But he will not endure a talk about love!" 

Molly tries to protect his cousin "He has plenty of women that run after him. Men also... it's not that he is not attractive and interesting, it's just that he haven't found the right one!"

"I think he would be an excellent partner... for Sherlock." Mycroft announced with a devious smile.

A laugh from Lestrade reverberates around the gazebo. "Maybe... but I afraid It's impossible my Lord! After but a week of frequentation, they would talk themselves mad!"  

Looking at his subordinate and friend, the politician wanted to confirm that everything is now fine between them.  "Gregory, everything is ok now. No doubt what so ever?"

"Everything is clear, sir."

"The weeks we are passing here will not be dully on us.  We will undertake something that even the strongest man wouldn't be able!" Looking at Lady Hudson, Molly and Lestrade he asked "Are you in?" 

"YES!" the all reply cheerfully.

"I know Sherlock well, he is of a noble character, valiant, honest.  Lestrade and I will take care of him with the help of Lady Hudson while Molly, Lady Hudson and I will humour John! If we can do that, we will be able to open our own 'Lonely Heart' agency!"

After a toast to Greg and Molly and to the success of their plan, they depart.

 


	4. We will burn the heart out of him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eurus, unhappy that her little plan didn't worked, found a better way to effectively destroy Lestrade happiness and, at the same time, her brothers good name.

Back in her room, Lady Eurus was fuming! "It is so then; Lestrade will find happiness after all!"

"Maybe everything is not lost, my lady," Moran intercedes. "I think we can still cross it..."  

"Anything, any impediment will be of great pleasure to me, Moran!" Eurus' eyes were gleaming with a hint of madness. "How can we stop this relationship?"

Moriarty look at his partner "Not honestly, Lady Eurus; but so secretly that nobody will know where it comes from..."

"Explain to me briefly how!"

"Do you remember how, few years ago, I went out with Molly a few times?" 

"Yes, I remember. The design was to put you in the middle of the Hudson family, in order to keep an eye on my brothers from afar..."

"It quickly came to an end, she left me... it's kind of unbelievable!" Moriarty let loose a derisive laugh. "but I think it can become the ground of a new machination!"

"And you think you can destroy this burgeoning relationship and Gregory Lestrade' heart?"

"We will burn the heart out of him, Lady Eurus, burn it."

"What should I do now?" Eurus was pacing impatiently.

"Tomorrow, go to your brother Mycroft and tell him that he's made a bad move in helping Lestrade gain the favour of Lady Hudson's niece." Moran was now murmuring in Eurus' ear.

"She's not fine enough for him and will surely destroy his career and therefore the opinion of others about your brother's decision to put him at this position ..." Moriarty adds in the same manner.

"But what proof shall I offer? My brother won't believe me without proofs!" 

"You should have plenty..." Opening his phone, Moriarty shows Eurus many pictures and text exchanges between Molly and himself. "It's easy to change the dates of all this... and with the right connections in the press..." 

"Oh... that's good! Not only the proof that she's unfaithful - even if she pledges her love to Lestrade - but with whom? My devious, conniving, criminally inclined right hand man." She was envisioning the perfection of such a plan!  

Giving his phone to Moran to start the modifications on the files, Moriarty concluded, "With all of this evidence, Lestrade won't be able to stay with Molly without losing face in front of everyone. Molly is quite an emotional girl... who knows what will become of her after being publicly shamed!" without a once of humanity he adds "And we can be certain that Magnussen will find a way to use the pictures... effectively" 


	5. I wish he would modestly examine himself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock's brother and friends are trying to trick him into falling in love with John... Just a little push to help him open his eyes ;-)

The afternoon after the masquerade Sherlock was walking alone in the orchard, far from the post-party ambiance that reigned inside the manor. He needs the time to put his thoughts in order...

 _I_ _do really wonder how a man, having been many times the witness of how men become foolish when in love, can fall in love himself! We laughed together at the silly attitude of some our colleagues...  Poor Lestrade! I've known him when the only music he loved were of his own choice, deplorable choices maybe but this is not the point! Now he wishes to learn how to play ballads on his guitar! Ballads! May I be changed that way? Me? I think not... It's hard to be 100% certain of things of that sort.  Bleh... sentiments! That a man can be considered sexy, handsome - it is well, yes...some are even courageous and loyal... I don't think I have ever found a man as intelligent as I am, but men with an above average intelligence do exist. Anyway, I don't need to fret myself with love, as a man with ALL those qualities does not exist. Ah! They're coming my way. I will hide; I don't want to talk to Monsieur Love!_

Sherlock jumps behind a tool shed, where he sits on a bench waiting for the path to clear.

Mycroft walks near Lestrade and Lady Hudson. "You saw where Sherlock had secreted himself?" His voice was low and for his friends’ ears only. Raising his voice, he insisted as to follow a discussion already in progress, "I can't believe you! You're saying that your nephew John is in love with my brother!"

"I have faith in her judgment, Mycroft, even if I never think that John would have fall in love for someone, furthermore a man, especially Sherlock!" Lestrade adds, talking in direction of the shed to be certain that his friend was able to understand everything! 

Lady Hudson, fully enjoying the game, took the arm of her new nephew-in-law to be. "I know, it's strange Gregory, as his behavior towards him are usually cold or harsh." For more effect, she adds with a long sigh... "I only know that he loves him with such fondness that he is unable to conceal it from us." 

"Maybe he fakes everything! I don't want to put my brother in a situation where your ward only wishes to make fun of him!" Mycroft stops walking, to stay within Sherlock's hearing.

"It's true," Lestrade says. "John can do that only to tease Sherlock and force him to make a fool of himself!"

"O God! Fake! If it's the counterfeit of passion, this is so perfectly done that he dupes us all!" John's aunt insisted.

Mycroft, with a conniving smile, inquired "What effects of love does he demonstrate?" 

Talking in Lady Hudson's ear, Lestrade giggled."Bait him well now!"

"What effects, My Lord?" The old lady was now lost for words... What could she answer?

"Yes, My Lady, I have always thought doctor Watson to be invincible against matters of the heart, especially regarding my brother! What are the changes in his demeanor that bring you to talk to me about all this!"

At these words, Sherlock stands up and try to come nearer the group to be able to listen even more clearly.  _If it was only Lestrade and my brother I could dismiss all this as a game against me, but Lady Hudson! No way she will willingly participate in a charade like this!_

"My niece told me that she often hears him talking about Sherlock in his dreams... longingly." The poor Lady was now red as a beet! 

"Molly tells me that he always lets his eyes fall on him where they are in the same room. Also, his browser history is full of research and stories about your brother's exploits!"  

"Has he made his affection known to my brother?" 

Lady Hudson put her hands in the air in false despair "No and swears he never will! How can he after he acts so badly toward him! But it is destroying him... He stays awake at night, writing messages that he will never send! Molly often finds him in the morning surrounded by discarded pages! Poor sweet boy..."

"Furthermore, Molly told me that he often curses and sobs without reason... which is out of his good character. She even sometimes hears him implore, 'I desire you so much, please God give me patience!'" Lestrade, trying to repress a laugh, avoids Mycroft's probing eyes.

"Lestrade, you are his good friend, you should talk to my brother!" Mycroft puts a hand on Gregory's shoulder. 

"Why? You saw how he mocks me for loving Molly! If he knows, he will only torment the poor man more!"

"But John is an excellent man! And courageous! And intelligent! And true to his words!"  _Oh God, this is hard, I can't say my nephew is sexy or whatever the young are using these days!_ "And... he's certainly not unattractive!"

Lestrade, coming at the rescue of his new aunt-in-law, adds, "And wise... about everything except in loving Sherlock!"  

"Gregory, I pray you, talk to Sherlock and hear what he will say on the matter!"

"I can't! Molly told me, in secret, that she thinks that he will die of shame if Sherlock knows! That your brother will only mock him for his sentiments... "

"It's true, that he may make fun of his love as he has as you know, a terribly bad character!"

Sherlock, still hiding beside the shed, was struck by his brother's remark.  _What! Is that what he thinks of me!_

"I think you're right Gregory, it's heartbreaking but it's better not to talk to Sherlock about this..." Mycroft offers his arm to Lady Hudson and starts to walk slowly down the path. "God knows I love my brother... I wish he would modestly examine himself to see how much he is unworthy of so good  a man."

"This is so sad," Lady Hudson whined "He his a very wise man and so fearless, how does he come to refuse happiness?"

With a conniving smile, the group of three left the orchard happy with a job well done.  Mycroft, before parting from Lady Hudson to go back to his rooms, asks her, "Wait fifteen minutes or so and ask John to go to the orchard to fetch Sherlock for dinner..."

 

The Commodore, once all alone again, moves forward on the path. Agitated and febrile, he tries to understand everything that he heard.

_This can be no trick: the conference was sadly serious. They have the truth of this from Molly! They seem to pity the man because he loves me. Loves **me!** I hear how I am criticized, that I am too proud, that he prefers to die rather than to give me any sign of affection... Afraid of being mistreated by me!_

He was now pacing the distance between two big apples trees. His hands in his hair were destroying the neat organization of his curls. Images of John were flashing in his head: his smile, the joy of sparing with him  _wit for wit_ , his intelligence, the sun in his hair, his compassion for others that he shows daily in his work... His beautiful and strong body.

 _They say that he is intelligent, beautiful, loyal and courageous... Wise also, but for loving me... But this is not an argument against him as I am horribly falling in love with him myself! Oh God! I never think to become involved with someone... Happy are they that hear their defaults and can put their efforts in correcting them. I must be ready to bear jokes broken on me because I have talk against love so often! Anyway_ _y... When I said I would die a bachelor, it's only because I didn't think I_ _should live long enough to fall in love with the perfect man!_

John, walking with an abnormally aggressive stride, suddenly appears at the end of the path.   _Oh! Here he is! Such a strong man and, now that I know of it, I do spy some marks of love in his face!_

He quickly drapes his body on a nearby bench, trying to look as relaxed as possible while looking as elegant as he can manage.  _The Game is on!_


	6. Can this be true?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now.... let's apply the same medicine to John ;-)

As soon as he within speaking distance of Sherlock, John hissed. "Against my will, Commodore Holmes, Lady Hudson, asked me to bid you to dinner."

"I thank you for your pains, Doctor." Sherlock's manners, unusually civil, unsettled John.

"It took me no more pains than you took pains to thank me, if it had been painful I would simply not have come..."

"You take pleasure then in delivering this message?" He was now looking at the blond man with soft eyes.

"Yeah... just as much pleasure as I may when I cut myself on one of my scalpels! You are not hungry? I bid you good evening, then." He then turned on his heel and walked quickly toward the manor. He was fuming...  _What's all that? Is this a game?_  He usually knows how to react to Sherlock banter and sarcasm but that... seductive tone, was new.

 

Alone again, Sherlock was ecstatic!  _Ah! 'It_ _took me no more_ _pains than you took pains to thank me' there's a double meaning in that! It simply means that any pains he takes for me... is as easy as thanks!_ It was of course gibberish, but his view of the reality was slowly becoming altered by the love that was burgeoning in him.  _Oh, poor man, if I do not take pity of him I am a blackguard! If I do not love him back, I am as low as any bastard! I wonder if I can find a picture of him on the Internet?_  He took out his phone to check what he can be found on the doctor, he didn't see the time flying and completely missed dinner. 

 

John, still irritated by the young man, was now passing thru the courtyard of the manor.  His cousin Molly, Mycroft and Lady Hudson were near a fountain, under the pretext of looking at the goldfish. When Molly realizes that John was near she quickly splash water to Mycroft to get his attention. 

 _What the... Oh! John!_  "Molly, what are you saying!" Mycroft quickly said loudly.

"That my cousin is too disdainful, his spirit too wild and his heart too hard My Lord!" Molly saw, from the corner of her eye, John swiftly positioning his body behind a decorative pillar. 

"Don't talk like that about your cousin, Molly, it's not his fault..." Lady Hudson was trying to not laugh but it was hard. She was so happy of the possibility of John and Sherlock ending up together! "But are you sure, My Lord that your brother loves John so entirely?"

"I'm sorry to say so, and Lestrade is thinking exactly the same." he sighed derisively. "I don't know what to do with all of this! Anyway, first thing first - sorry Lady Hudson - but are you certain that John is bisexual?" Mycroft asks, embarrassed.

Lady Hudson places a comforting hand on the man shoulder. "Don't worry, I've seen everything you know! I know we are no more in the forties! Yes, my nephew has been attracted to men in the past so this is not an issu. I understand that you must protect your brother's heart... But shouldn't we talk to John about this? He needs to know!" 

"On the contrary, to protect my brother it is better to NEVER let John know of it!" The government official's voice was now hard.

"Don't you think that he deserves the love of a man like John?” The faked indignation was perfectly done by the old lady.

"Oh I think he's worthy of the affection of any man and that John is definitely a great one. But your nephew is also too proud and disdainful sometimes; I don't think he can love someone as sentimentally fragile as Sherlock!" 

"It's true that my cousin is often sarcastic and in a scornful mood. If he knows of Sherlock's love, I don't think he'll be able to restrain his instinct to make fun of the situation! He'll make sport of him Aunt Martha!"

"But Sherlock is such a beautiful, courageous and intelligent man! He's one of a kind, I'm certain that when he gives his words or his love it will be forever. John will see that!" The doctor's aunt and guardian was trying to move her nephew.

"You know how he can be..." Molly was somehow really sad because all this was true "I'm sad to say that he usually turns his suitor back with a few hard words, not wanting to be attached to anyone.  He prefers a one-night companion of small value to a whole life with an equal partner at his side!"

"We must tell him and hear what he will say!" Lady Hudson was firm on her position.

"No, I don't believe we should." Molly was looking at her aunt with strong eyes. She turned her head to talk to Mycroft."I will go to Sherlock, My Lord, and tell him to forget everything about how John."

"NO! Don't do your cousin such a wrong, my dear, he's like a brother to you! He cannot be so much without judgment; he's a great doctor after all! He can not refuse so rare a gentleman as Sherlock of Kensington!"  The conversation was emotionally draining for poor Lady Hudson. 

"He's one of the best man in England. His grace, his look, his valor are unrivaled... with the exception of my dear Gregory!"  Molly beams with joy as she pronounced the name of her lover. "But John... You know how he is! We can't risk the distress to Sherlock."

"It all settle then," Mycroft closes the discussion "we will not say a word of this to John."

 

With a profound sigh, Lady Hudson agrees. "Yes, not a word then...” Taking her niece and Mycroft's arms, she walks toward the entrance of the manor.  Once inside, they all laugh with merriment on how well they have caught John. 

 

In the courtyard, John gets out from behind the column where he hide himself at the first word he heard.  _God... Can this be true? Am I too scornful and proud to merit love? I've always thought that it was my choice to be a bachelor, but is it because of my bad disposition? If so, there is no glory in that! And... and... all they said about Sherlock is true... He's the brightest, strongest, finest man that I ever look upon. And Oh My God I did look...I did see...If I must be honest 'stare' is more exact... He's the sexiest bastard that I have ever seen! The things I want to do to him!... Come to me love, I am ready!_

He walks back to his rooms, head full of declarations and images of the perfect man that appears to love him.


	7. Disloyalty, the word is too good to express her wickedness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Few days later, Eurus attacks once more...

A few days later, Mycroft was talking with Lestrade in the small living room of his suite. "What are you planning to do once back in London? You won't live together right away I assume..." Mycroft was leisurely teasing his officer.

"Of course not! We still need to know each other better while keeping personal space. Having our own places will help for the next few months... But I am really hopeful!" A big smile spread over Gregory's face. He thought about last night, that he spent in Molly's bedroom, everything was going smoothly and naturally as it was mean to be. His happy woolgathering was interrupted when an agitated Sherlock entered the room.

"Good morning, brother mine, how do you fare on this glorious sunny day?" Mycroft was looking closely at his brother, evaluating the effect of their little plot.

"I'm good. Yeah, good. But, uhhh, I think I am not as I have been before."

"It's true my friend, you look unwell!" Lestrade walks towards Sherlock to put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Are you ok?"

"I have a... a... migraine." _Yes, migraine. Migraine is good_. "An unusually strong one!"

"Oh no, poor brother. I'll get Doctor Watson at once!" Mycroft then promptly left the room; not letting a panicked Sherlock to say a word!

"I'm going with you, Sir, I promised Molly that we would do something together this morning."

And Sherlock was left alone, with his imaginary migraine.

 

As soon as the door of the suite closed, both men started laughing uncontrollably.

"My friend is so in love, poor soul!"

"Yes, have you seen how much care he is putting into his appearance over the last few days? My brother is always well dressed, but he's currently looking like a lovesick GQ model..." The laughter erupts once more!

"And he went to the barber this morning to get a professional shave. One of my men saw him!"

"All the melancholic stares into emptiness, the way he follows John with his gaze every time they are in the same room..." Mycroft was almost worried about the sudden changes in his brother. Will he be able to deal with the outcome? Positive or not?

"I can't believe we've done it! I must leave you here, sir, Molly is waiting for me in the courtyard."

"I wish you a nice outing this morning, I'm really happy for you both!" After shaking hands, just before they go their separate ways, Lady Eurus accosts them.

 

"Good morning brother. If you have the time, I would like to speak with you..." Eurus' conspiratorial attitude wasn't promising so Lestrade stays near his boss in a protective stance.

"I've got only few minutes before a meeting, can it wait until later?" Even if the troubled past of his sister was fully forgiven by the Crown, Mycroft was often uneasy in the presence of his sister. What's that again? She's planning something bad...

"Not really I'm sorry to say."

"Do it need to be private?" Mycroft was looking at Lestrade, still near him.

"If you want... but Lestrade can stay as what I need to say concerns him greatly!" The anxious look on the woman's face was perfectly contrived.

"Speak, then, what's the matter?"

Addressing Gregory directly, Eurus asks, "You are serious about a relationship with Molly Hopper, if I heard correctly?"

"You know he is!" Mycroft's patience was becoming thinner and thinner... "Why is it of your concern?"

"I don't know what will become of that... when he knows what I know..."

Lestrade joined the conversation at those words. "If you found something in her past, I don't care... Don't try to put stress on our relationship, it won't work!" His fists were closing, as if he was seriously thinking about punching her.

"Peace, dear Gregory... Mycroft, brother mine, you may think I love you not but I do. I know it won't be easy on Lestrade and you, but you must let me relate to you what I have discovered. The lady is not good enough for a good and honest man like Lestrade." Her tongue nearly choke on the words... "It is not in your interest to have your name as well as your first officer slandered in the tabloids..."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Gregory was now alarmed by the situation. How does the shrew know something about my dear Molly? It's inconceivable!

"Short version: The woman is disloyal."

"Molly?" Mycroft asks, astonished.

"Yes, Molly. Lestrade's Molly.... Moriarty's Molly...Everyone's Molly... who knows?" Even as she was trying to keep her mask, a little smugness passes over her features when she mentions her right hand man. 

"Moriarty? He's one of your companion?" Her brother enquires while Lestrade remains silent.

"Yes, I'm so sorry about that Mycroft... Lestrade. Disloyalty, the word is too good to express her wickedness. The same day she professes her love to you, she exchanged texts... explicit texts... with Moriarty. I also know that his phone contains many compromising photographs, that where taken in the last few days!" The pain that was now showing on Lestrade face was the best compensation for the years she had spent in prison!

"How is this possible? Do you have any proofs beside the words of that scoundrel of yours..." Mycroft was not looking at Gregory, not wanting to acknowledge the hurt on his friend's face, it was more important to find out the truth in this story.

"My man confessed to me an hour ago... His phone, that had all the pictures and exchanges, was stolen yesterday! Someone contacted him this morning, asking for a big sum of money or else..."

"Or else? Speak, sister mine, don't stop now!"

"Or else the naughtiest pictures and texts will be in front page of all the tabloids." Internally, Eurus was smiling so widely that she was worried that it showed in her eyes. It's your time to suffer, Lestrade!

"How much?" A cold Mycroft asks.

"What?"

"How much money?" Eurus' mind quivers at her brother icy tone.

"500K..."

Lestrade wake up from his shock-induced silence "What! It's impossible! It's some silly adultery story, it can't possibly be that valuable for the papers!"

"Because of me..." His superior murmurs. "By discrediting your relationship, they are discrediting me. Jeopardizes the confidence I've put in you... Invalidating other decisions I've made. It's an open door to discredit me in the eyes of the public and all that I've done in the last years."

"I have been a fool, that's all! She had another unknown lover, who cares!" The hurt and ache in Lestrade's voice was honey in Eurus' ears.

"It's not only that, isn't sister? Your man... he's not an angel as we all remember. Even if we haven't been able to prove a thing against him."

"You know me well. That man is the one who was behind my attempts to take over the family fortune and destroy your political career years ago. He's the one who organized everything." She pauses. "You know I wasn't myself! I am now well and I understand the errors of my past..."

"And this, dalliance, started when?" Gregory asks without really wanting to know the response.

"Right after I went to prison... It was a way for me to stay inside your circle, brother, without your knowledge." Not wanting to lose her advantage, she promptly adds, "I know that it was wrong, I understand that now! And, as soon as I obtained my pardon, I should have cut all ties to my old associates. But I was so alone, Mycroft, without friends, without Sherlock and you... I didn't want to lose the only people who knew me!" The tears were now perfectly flowing from her eyes. She was feeling the gaze of her brother on her, evaluating her demeanour, searching for clues.

"So... to sum up everything. If we don't pay half a million pounds, the girlfriend of my first officer will be associated with a criminal and deviant man that _spied_ on my family for the last five years. Therefore ruining everything that I've done for this country in favour of scandals and doubts about the integrity of Sherlock's and my work."

"Yes..." A flicker of triumph passes in her eyes, hopefully closed.

"Go back to your rooms Eurus, and bring me all the information needed to deal with the blackmailer." She exits by a side door, her brother dark gaze not letting her out of his sight.

 

Lestrade was white as a sheet... "Sir, is there anything we can do to avoid all this?"

"I need to speak to Sherlock right now, do as you want with your... girlfriend."

A destroyed Gregory was left alone with his thoughts as Mycroft walks back to his rooms to fetch Sherlock.


	8. Get on with it, man, you are tedious!

Entering his rooms, Mycroft was pleased to find that Sherlock was still there.

"Brother, we've got a problem..." He attacks right away.

Sherlock wakes from his daydream full of a beautiful doctor and asks "What?" 

"It's about Lestrade... and Molly."

The Commander was alert at once. "What happened? No accident I hope?" 

"No... But it may be worse." Mycroft took a minute or so to order his thoughts. "It appears that, while engaging in a serious relationship with Lestrade, Molly was also seeing another man."

"Impossible! She's too simple and down to earth to do such treachery!" Aside from his non-opinion about the match, he always thought Molly to be a sensible kind of women. Not the kind to juggle lovers!

"The proof is in the hands of a blackmailer, and will be sent to all the tabloids if we don't pay..." A profound sigh escaped from Mycroft's lips, he was suddenly feeling exhausted.

"But who cares if it's going in the press... Oh... I see... WE do. Who's the man? Don't tell me it's Moriarty..." Sherlock sits slowly in a nearby chair, his hands positioning themselves under his chin, out of habit, as he needs to thinks.

Mycroft, with a voice dark and heavy, replies to his brother. "Of course, you've realized right away about Moriarty... I should have listened to you at that time. But you know we hadn't any real proof so we had to let him go."   

"Hum... Let me think, I need to go to my Mind Palace... Give me an hour, brother mine."  Sherlock's eyes were now closed.

Looking at his brother, Mycroft was distressed. Not a week after scheming to help his younger brother find love, he had to ask him to work on the resolution of a crisis.  Disgusted with the situation, the government man left his room to fetch his entourage.  He was now late for the meeting, but it was important that everything appear as normal as possible.

 

At the same time, in the middle of the village, the local militia was concerting as usual before the patrol. 

"Are you all good men?" Anderson, the leader, asks.

"Yes!" they all claim.

"You've got big responsibilities as the village watch! Especially as Lady Hudson has special guests of importance!" he states.

"We will take charge accordingly, Chief!" His assistant replies.

 

An hour or so later, in the village pub, Moriarty and Moran were relaxing, after a job well done! But, after a few pints, Moran was talking a little too much for Moriarty's taste.

"Be quiet Seb, we don't want the good people in this pub to know what we've done..." Moriarty says with a menacing tone.

"Relaaaaaax... We will be richer of 500k, isn't that worth few pints?"  

"It's true that villainy can be rich sometimes." Moriarty was smiling despite himself at his boyfriend's enthusiasm.

"Have we heard from Magnussen?" Moran asks, still not quieting his voice.

"Moran... " Moriarty chastises his partner attempting to quiet him, then giving up. "Yes, I have. The articles are ready to go and will be deployed in all his journals as soon as we have received the money. I always known that this silly girl will prove useful at some point! It's a win-win situation for us! Money plus destroying the career of the three men we hate the most..." He talks low, solely for Sebastian Moran's ears.  _The plan was indeed going marvelously!_

Unaware that the nearest table was occupied by members of the militia who were drinking a little bit of liquid courage before starting their round, Moran keeps talking.

"It's so fucking great that bloody Lestrade will be devastated, his heart reduces to ashes because he thinks Molly Hudson was unfaithful... when it's all from your imagination... And the Kensington brothers! AH! We'll see how much composure and 'poshness' they can keep when the press demolishes everything that they made!"

With a devilishly awesome smile, Moriarty looks at Sebastian. "It's true that you can't give big responsibilities to people who have acquaintance or have been under the control of someone... like me! Even if it's untrue... But you know what they said,  _If it's in the paper... it must be true!_ "  They both laugh earthily but not for long!

One of the watchmen springs from his chair "We charge you in the Queen's name!" The others one quickly put manacles to Moriarty and Moran. "Call up the chief! We have discovered the most dangerous piece of treachery that ever was known in the country!"

"My good men!" Moriarty starts before being interrupted.

The watchmen, quickly realizing they were out of their depth and at the mercy of a sweet talker, prevent him from speaking further. "We will not listen to you... Don't speak and come with us!" 

 

On her way to met Gregory, Molly was walking with her cousin.  

"Good day, John"

"Yeah... good day." John was unusually absentminded.

"Are you well? You speak in a sick tone..." She teases him.

Trying to avoid her scrutiny, John asks "Aren't you late for meeting Greg?" 

"No, no, I've got plenty of time... Have you seen the beautiful scarf I bought for him?" Molly stops to remove the scarf from the little box she was carrying and show it to her cousin. 

"Oh... eh... that's a beautiful scarf..." 

"I can give you the name of the store if you want, for Sherlock." Her eyes were only full of an innocent goodwill.

"SHERLOCK?" John nearly screams. "Why... Why would I want to give a gift to the Commodore?"

"Oh no, it's wasn't for that, your silly! It's just that I heard him yesterday talk about he was in need of new ones, it looks like his lifestyle is pretty hard on his clothes!" Molly was earnestly laughing. "But, maybe he should find someone to give him the will to be more careful about his security." 

A vision of Sherlock, wounded and alone, flashes before John's eyes.   _Oh My God, it can't be... The poor man really needs someone to take care of him, or at a bare minimum, to take great care of his injuries._

The sudden lovesick attitude of her cousin wasn't lost on Molly. "John... have you anything you want to talk to me about?" 

"No, no, nothing new. Everything is fine!"  The doctor quickly put a straight mask on his face. "What do you think is happening to me?"

"You may think that I think you are in love... but don't worry! I am not such a fool to think that you  _are_  in love or that you  _will_  be in love or that you  _can_  be in love..." At these words, John was reassured but oddly sad at the same time...  _But, what is she talking about now? Sherlock?_ "...Sherlock on the other hand, despite his declaration against love, opened his heart to my dear Gregory yesterday about being in love!"

Unable to stop him self, John utters more loudly that he wanted "In love, with WHOM?" 

  Lady Hudson arrives, giving the opportunity to Molly to let her cousin simmer a little bit... "Hello, Aunt Martha!"

 "Hello, dear child. John, are you all right? You look rather pale?"

"Don't worry, everything is fine, my aunt..."

"Great! Molly, I just want to let you know that I've seen Gregory pacing in the courtyard, he's waiting for you!"

"Thank you, I'm going right now. Bye John. Take care... of everything!"  She winks and leaves Lady Hudson in John's company and walks towards the courtyard with a blissful attitude. 

 

 

"John, walk with me to the front of the house, will you?" Lady Hudson puts her hand on her nephew's arm."Someone from the village watch wants to talk to me..." Once they reach the alleyway, Anderson and one of his man bows reverently. 

"What would you want with me, good neighbours?" 

"Madam, My Lady, I would have some things to say to you if you want me to say them to you..." Anderson's shyness in talking to Lady Hudson was clearly showing and John, amused by it, was trying to control his laugh.

Squeezing her nephew's arm to warn him against any bad manner, and to help her keep her composure!, the old lady responds "Talk, dear man, but quickly as this is a busy time for me."

"I will do so quickly Your Honor," He bows again, "I would talk as quickly as I can... But it is a serious matter... and quick is not always as good as slow... And if I may..."

"Get on with it, man, you are tedious!" John cuts short the man's tale.

"If it pleases your lordship to say so," He bows in John's direction. "But we are only villagers and no official officer of the law. If I were as tedious as the Queen, I could find the pleasure to bestow it all to your lordship... and your ladyship."

Looking at his aunt with a incredulous smirk, John replies "Really, all your tediousness as a gift to me!" _I'm not laughing, I'm not laughing, I'm not laughing..._  

"Yes, yes... The watchmen have found two suspicious persons and we have turned them over to the police. The question is: Do you wish to interrogate them your Lady?"

"No, why would I! Let the police force do their work... We need to go now." Taking John's arm, she walks back to the house while her nephew mutters, "Fucking unbelievable!" With an understanding smile, she admonishes him. "Doctor Watson, language." 

 

Anderson, looking at his comrade, thought out loud. "Maybe I should have told Her Highness that the men were from Kensington sister's suite?"


	9. He should know better then to allow his feelings to rule his actions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lestrade, unable to wait the conclusion of Sherlock's inquiry, confronts Molly in front of John and Lady Hudson...

In the courtyard, Lestrade was unable to stop pacing.  Just a few days after they mutually declare their love, Molly, his Molly, was cavorting with another.  Worse, not anybody, with THAT man! He was trying to calm himself, to wait until after Sherlock could confirm or disprove the story...  But the proof! The pictures and the texts that are soon to be made public!  _Eurus can't lie about this, as this is too easily verifiable._  He knows that if it came to that, the Kensingtons will pay the money... But it changes nothing that his relationship with Molly was a lie.  _Oh My God, here she comes..._  

"Gregory! How are you on this glorious day?" She kisses him pleasantly, "I spoke to John on my way here, you should have seen his face... Poor cousin, he's soooo into Sherlock!" Putting the little box into her boyfriend's hands, she asks "Don't you want to know what is inside?" Her smile was wide as the despair in Gregory heart. _(Ok, it's sappy, I know!)_

Lestrade was looking at the box, not knowing what to do.  The calm demeanour of Molly, her openness, can all this be  _fake_? 

"Love? Is everything all right?" 

He puts the box on the fountain edge and looks at Molly intensely. "I have one simple question for you. Could you reply honestly?" His voice was sad but also the harder she had ever heard!

"Yes, of course... What this all about?"

"Is there any impediment to our relationship?" He was able to talk calmly, even if his mind was in turmoil. "Know you of any, Molly?"

"I shouldn't have to reply to such a question, but I know of none." 

In the corner of his eyes he saw Lady Hudson and John getting into the courtyard with a questioning look.  "Lady Hudson, a question for you. Is there any impediment to my relationship with Molly?"

"How you dare to ask... But I will make an answer anyway, none." The woman was looking at her niece with questioning eyes.   _What happening? What's wrong with Gregory?_

"Lestrade, you should calm yourself... Have you been drinking? You are not yourself!"  John tries to calm the man. He was not a friend, but for what he knows of the man, it was not his usual behaviour to be so vindicative and impolite. 

"Doctor... You act all noble but do you know the real character of your cousin? You know her as if she were a sister, but you know nothing! She's but the sign and semblance of honour...  Look at her, flustered and blushing under the outrage! Would you not swear, that she's a morally sound woman! But she is none! Her blush is from guilt, not sorrow!" 

John moved closer to Gregory and asks quietly, for his ear only, "Man, if you already slept with her because she was eager don't blame it on her! We're in the 21st century for God sakes... I know you put her on a pedestal ' _Mother of my future child_ ' style but a woman has the right to do as she wants, don't be such a jerk about it!"  

Looking at John with wild eyes, the jealous boyfriend turns once more towards Molly. "Do you, or do you not, know Jim Moriarty." Lestrade nearly spits the blasted name.

"What? Jim? Yes... I know him. Why?"

"Do you admit having a... relationship with him?"

"Gregory! Why are you asking those questions?" Molly was panicking, not knowing what was currently happening to her sweet boyfriend.

"Answer the question!" Lestrade was now screaming.

"What all that about Greg?" John intervenes again, "Is it necessary to scream like that? You are aggrieving Molly!" 

"She won't reply! She won't REPLY!" Tears of rage were pooling in his eyes.

Lady Hudson walks over to her niece  "I don't understand! What is the cause of this scene?" 

Lestrade looks at the old Lady with a cold stare.  "Have she, or not, ever being involve with Moriarty?"

"All this is about Jim? Yes... but..." Mycroft, whose meeting ended a few minutes ago, was now crossing the courtyard rapidly to reach the group "My Lord! My Lord! Please come here!"  _If someone can put some sense back in Gregory it's his superior, Lord Kensington!_

 

"Lestrade, what are you doing?" Mycroft was feeling uneasy "I know that I said to do as you wish, but I wasn't suggesting a  _public shaming session_."

"You know about this, _My Lord_?" John was fuming,  _what's going on!_

"Yes... The only thing I can say for now is that it was not a right move for me to encourage my friend to... conquer... Ms. Hopper."

Molly, completely lost and defeated, not knowing what she was fighting against, falls on the ground shaking and crying, "Is this for real, or is this a nightmare! Auntie... stay with me..." Mentally exhausted, she faints... Gregory runs to her instinctively but John blocks his way while Lady Hudson sits near her niece in a protective stance. 

Taking Lestrade by the arm, Mycroft encourages him to go back to his suite of rooms.  They must talk seriously without all this drama.   _Emotions... Why is it that when people are seeking love for the sakes of feeling emotions...they are so emotional about it after!_

 

As soon as Greg left the courtyard, John falls next to his cousin to take care of her.  "I'm so sorry Aunt Martha, I should have been more forceful against Lestrade but... it was so uncalled for! I didn't know what to do!"  

"It not your fault, John... Is it severe?" She was looking to Molly with anxious eyes.

"No, she's coming to her senses already... Molly? Cousin?" The doctor was speaking softly. He realizes that Sherlock, who was looking for his brother,  was now near... "YOU!"

Sherlock, who was not a witness of the crisis but quickly realizes what has occurred, came near the group. "You called for me, Doctor?"

"Now is not the time to be aloof, Commodore Holmes! Do you see what your friend and you brother have done to my poor cousin!"

"Doctor, be patient, the story is more complicated and I know not what to say at this instant..."

"On my soul, my cousin is belied!" John was still supporting Molly, who was slowly coming back.

"What is the basis of the accusation?" Sherlock asks in a professional tone.

Molly, who was now fully awake, responds "He accuses me of having a relation with Jim Moriarty, but I don't understand how it is important? It was just few dates... years ago!"

"Oh... I didn't know that... This is important..." He was slowly falling back in his thoughts when an impatient John shakes him.

"Talk to us! What's all this? We deserve, Molly deserves to know!" 

Looking deeply in John's eyes, Sherlock saw the anger, the despair and the love for his cousin... So he speaks. He summarizes the tales, talking about the pictures, the tabloid and the blackmailer. Putting one knee on the ground to be at eye level with Molly, he asks kindly. "Molly, what do you know of those accusations?"

"They know that do accuse me, Commodore, I can only say that I foolishly fell for Jim a few years ago.  We exchanged a few texts and pictures, probably not as harmless that I would wish today. I broke all communication with him when I realized he was working with Lady Eurus against your family. When he arrived a few days ago, it was the first time in years that I laid my eyes on that vicious man."

"It was not right for Lestrade to jump to conclusion so quickly!" John was now striding angrily and moving his arms with energy.

"I wasn't there when they talked with Eurus.  Two of them have the highest sense of honour... But I am sorry to say that my sister, besides all her current false sweet behavior, is still the epitome of villainy."

"What should we do now, my sweet boy?" A fragile Lady Hudson asks.

Sherlock smiles at the term of endearment, "Take your niece to her bedroom, she needs rest.  Spread the word that she has taken to her bed, that she has fallen ill. It would give us time to solve this affair..."

"And if Gregory wishes to see me?" Molly's voice was frail. 

Sherlock's eyes were turning grey and hard as steel... "Refuse him your door, he needs to suffer for his behaviour. He should know better then to allow his feelings to rule his actions."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of Gregory actions? Is it believable that he looses his composure that much? 
> 
> It's hard to think of him doing things like that... We should all go to an happy place with Greg's face when he saw Molly in 'that' dress at Christmas lol


	10. You dare ask for my friendship?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John are alone at last...

After Lady Hudson left with a stunned Molly, Sherlock and John were all alone in the courtyard. 

 _Alone at last..._ Sherlock thought derisively. Turning his gaze to John, he notes tears on the doctor's cheeks. "Doctor Watson... John... have you wept all this time?"

"Yes, and I will cry anger's tears as long as necessarily!" He was not ashamed of his glistening eyes.

"I do not... desire that." Sherlock replied softly.

Pulling his head high, John snarls, "It's none of your concern, go back to your brother and your _friend_."

"You do know for sure that I do believe your cousin is wronged?" Sherlock was trying to reach the doctor but to no avail, every time he walked towards him John moved away.

John was livid, pacing randomly. "Oh God... Accusing Molly! In front of our sweet old aunt! A man in his position! What would I give to be able to destroy Lestrade, your brother's man, for acting like a bloody bastard... or at least to have a friend on my side?" He dropped onto a bench, his legs not able to support him. _The blackmailer, the money, poor Molly..._ His head was in his hands, completely devastated. He did not move when Sherlock sat at his side.

"Is there any way to show such friendship?" Not knowing how it will be received, Kensington restrains himself to put his arm around the doctor shoulders...

Still under the shock of all this, John murmurs "Yes, a very effective way. But I do not have such a friend."

"May I try to be?" Sherlock was talking slowly, trying to break thru the sadness that encompassing his doctor.  _My doctor, it should feel strange... but it feels so right._

"It is any man's or woman's job, but not YOURS." John turns to face the Commodore, as a silent challenge. _Prove me wrong, Kensington!_

"Not mine?" Sherlock feels his heart fall, "I think it is... as I never loved nothing or anyone so completely as you." _Oh God, this is as bad timing as can be..._ "I know it's not the right time... But I love you, is not that strange?"

"Strange, I don't know... " John was hypnotized by the colors in the man's irises. _So many colors, how can it be possible?_  "It could be so easy for me to say that I loved nothing so well as you... But I cannot think about my heart right now, I am only thinking about the scandal that hangs over my cousin and our family." _In fact it's more 'our families' but I don't really care about the Kensington reputation for now..._

Taking the blond man's hand in his, he simply states, "On my honor, John, you do love me?" Hope was spreading in Sherlock that everything was not lost.

John rises quickly, "Do not swear by your honor to break it right away!"

Sherlock was agitated, all these sentiments were new for him... Thinking about the way Lestrade nearly destroyed Molly because he hadn't been able to wait for facts and let his heart take the lead.  He inhales profoundly, and after a deep sigh, he replies to the doctor accusations. "I will swear by my honor that you do love me and I will defy anyone who says I do not love you as well!"

John softens his stance, "I hope then that you will not go back on your word... Because..." But Sherlock interrupts him. "You must believe me! I protest again that I love you, John!"

With a small smile, capitulating at last, John looks at the man in front of him and confesses, "If it so, God forgive me! I must protest..."

"Forgive what offence, dear John? A heart as pure as yours can do no wrong."

"You're not able to stay silent for a second..." John laughs quietly "I was about to protest that I loved you... I love you with so much of my heart that none is left to protest." Pressing his lips upon Sherlock's, they finally exchange a first kiss.  Full of love, desire and uncertainty.

In the haze of his love for John, Sherlock whispers in John's ear, "I will prove it to you, love, ask me to do anything..."

"Destroy Lestrade." John tone was hard as steel.

His love of less than five minutes laughs sadly... "You can't ask me to destroy him, he's my friend! He's been horrible, I admit, but he was mislead by his jealousy and his deception."

Stunned, John backs off. "You're destroying ME by denying my request." He turns away from Sherlock. "Goodbye, Sir."

"John... Wait!" _How I hate that supplicant voice... How can it be coming from my mouth._

But it was too late "No, I am leaving... There is no love in you. I've been played by enough Kensington men today, I'm going back to my rooms."

"... John! Let us be friends, don't leave like that!" 

"You dare ask for my friendship? Are you kidding me? Is it easier to be my friend than to fight my enemy?"  

"Lestrade is not your enemy... be sensible!" 

"NOT MY ENEMY?  He has slandered, scorned, and dishonoured my cousin! Publicly! I may not be as powerful as Lord Kensington or in possession of a thousand men like Lestrade, but I will discover what happened and uncover the treachery and Lestrade will have to live with the shame of his actions. As I am on my own, I will act alone!" John was now screaming, after the hope of having someone by his side... It was too much.

"Listen to me John..." Sherlock was trying to calm down the doctor, but he was out of his depth.

John was shaking his head in bewilderment. "Having an affair with a man, enemy of your family and nearly openly criminal! As well as being his girlfriend! Ah! A proper accusation!"

"Wait... I know... John..."

"Sweet Molly! She is strong but so fragile... A scandal of that magnitude, if it appears in the press, will kill her personally and professionally."

"John!" Sherlock talks loudly, to get the doctor's attention, "Are you believing that there is no truth whatsoever in the accusations?"

"How can you ask me that! Yes... As sure as I have a soul." John's fire was slowly leaving to be replaced by discouragement and sheer exhaustion.

"That is enough for me, I will find the truth under all the lies and reveal the culprits - whoever they are even if they are associated with my family - I am engaged; I will strongly confront Lestrade about his attitude and clear Molly's name should the falsehoods reach the press."

"Thank you... I couldn't ask for more... I must go to Molly and my aunt for now and assure myself that they are well enough." After a pause, he turned back to press his lips on Sherlock's once more, then departed, leaving a heavy hearted Sherlock behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouf! Is it OOC or what! Or not ;)
> 
> John feelings not able to protect his family... Sherlock ready to anything to proves his love...
> 
> In the play, Beatrice asks Benedict to kill her cousin's lover.... But I don't see how it can be credible in 2017 that John coldly asks Sherlock to do so.
> 
> What do you think?


	11. You have among you two break up a sweet girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moran and Moriarty are in custody... while Lady Hudson and later Sherlock stood up to Mycroft and Lestrade!
> 
> Bonne lecture :-)

In prison, Moriarty and Moran are waiting for their preliminary interrogation. "Is everyone whole and  where they should be?" Anderson pompously asks.

"Yes, sir, and the chief of the station is here also." His colleague from the militia replies.

An old man, the chief police officer, appears at the door looking disgruntled. "What's all this, Anderson?"

"It's me, my good man, it's me and my partner... A simple mind, a little bit of an idiot, but with a big heart!"

"I know who you are, who are the criminals?" The chief, not happy of being still at the station when his supper was waiting at home, was already fed up with Anderson's nonsense.

With a deep sigh, _it's hard to have so much of so thin shoulder!_ , Anderson states, "It's true, that's certain, you're right... we have the exhibition to examine!"

"That's enough! Which are the offenders that are to be examined?"

"Here the first one, my good man!" Anderson pushes a still handcuffed Moran and Moriarty "And the second..." 

Addressing the men, the officer inquires, "What's your names?"

After a little hesitation, the first one finally answers "Sebastian Moran."  Moriarty, with an insulting smirk, replies in a sing-song tone, looking not worry whatsoever... "Jim Moriarty."

Looking at the computer, Anderson was trying to help the chief police officer. "Write it down, chief, Sebastian Mooooran and Jim Moriarrrrrrty. Yes, like that." Walking near the criminals, he starts the interrogation, at the irritation of his superior "You are both false men, with soft minds, how do you answer for yourselves?"

"Many things can be said about me but I don't think that 'soft' is one of them..." Moran retorts with a wink at Moriarty. They both laugh while Anderson stares not understanding the humour in the situation.

"Sir chief, sir chief, they are making fun of me I think!" He asks the men of the militia to come near  "By the Queen, my friends of the guard, accuse those men!"

"We are not accusing anyone yet!" The old man protests, "Good neighbours from the militia, please explain what you witnessed." 

The three men, stressed by the seriousness of all that!, begin speaking at the same time. "One of the men talked of an evil plan!" "The other said that they want to destroy the Kensington family" "They say that they invented things so the sweet Molly of Lady Hudson was accused wrongfully!" 

The chief, once everything was dutifully written, look at both men with sad eyes.  "Put them in a cell, I will check with Lady Hudson and Lord Kensington as soon as possible."

  

An hour after leaving Sherlock and John in the courtyard, Lady Hudson was walking back to her bedroom for a little nap. But she was restless... _Oh God, if I were a man in the old time, I will know what to do! A duel and everything would be better... Molly is but my niece, but I love her as a daughter. I can't think that a flesh and blood mother would care for her more than I do! My reason and my heart are telling me that Molly is belied! And by the man she loves and the man I respected and invited into my house! Oh no... Here they come, Lord Kensington and Lestrade!_   

"Good afternoon Lady Hudson." A very civil Mycroft approached the old lady.

"Good afternoon." A shy Lestrade stands behind him.

At Lestrade demeanour, Lady Hudson courage flourish "Two words Sirs!"

"We are in a hurry, My Lady..."

"Ohhhh... In a hurry! You want to leave now your deed is done!" The unusually sharp tone of the sweet Lady shocks Lestrade profoundly.

"I won't quarrel with you, good lady," Mycroft replies without passion or argument.

"If I was in shape to quarrel with you, My Lord, one of us would lie on the ground!"

Lestrade walks near the woman and talks gently "I never wanted to hurt you..."

"Ha! Let me laugh! You have wronged my niece, the sweet young woman who brings joy in my old days as she used to do so when I was younger! Your public slander has struck at her heart and she lies in bed, crying... All because of your wrongdoing!"

"MY wrongdoing! If I recall what happen today Madam, it's your niece who tricked me while having a relationship with a man without any moral value and enemy to Lord Kensington and my friend Sherlock! We're leaving, I would not talk to you again about this..." The confrontation with Lady Hudson was bringing back Gregory's anger.  _What a mess..._

"I may not be as well positioned than the Kensington, but I will be heard! God knows I love my niece; And she is now dead inside her heart, defamed by the one she thought was coming in her life to protect and cherish her! You're leaving? Go away then, you reptile!"  With her last words, she slaps Lestrade fiercely, turned on her heel and walked as far away as possible from the men, tears running down her cheeks.

"Are you all right, Lestrade?"

"Yes," Lestrade was massaging his cheek, "but she's in fine shape for her age!"

 

Sherlock, who left John half an hour ago to salvage the situation with the blackmailer, entered the room.

"Oh brother mine, we were looking for you!" Mycroft, unable to read Sherlock mood, anxiously came near him.  

"Yes!", Lestrade adds, happy that his friend was finally there.

"You came few minutes too late, brother, you almost missed a fight!" Kensington was teasing but the attitude of his brother was worrying him... _What's wrong with him?_

Still distressed by Lady Hudson accusations, Lestrade tried to relax the atmosphere with a joke... "I nearly had to protect my life against an old Lady! Had we fought, I doubt I should have been too young for her!"

"I'm happy to find you as I came to seek you both." The Commodore tone wasn't as usual.

"Are you all right, brother, you look pale? Are you sick?"

"Have you found new information about this affair? Do we know who is the blackmailer?" Lestrade asks, trying to bring back his friend from his melancholic state. "We could only hope now that Molly's loose morality won't splatter on your family and my career!"

"I pray you to choose another subject, don't talk about Molly Hopper." The tall man was now standing even taller, towering over Lestrade. 

Mycroft separates the two men, "Lestrade, you should stay silent for now. I think he is angry indeed..."

"If he is, it's not my fault! It's that loose woman..." Sherlock pushes Lestrade violently on the nearest wall, his right hand on Greg's neck.  Putting his lips near one of his ear, he whispered: "Can I speak a word in your ear?"

"Sherlock, stop!" A strangled Lestrade protests.

"You are a bloody idiot...  You won't be able to hide forever behind my brother or your men. You have demolished a sweet young woman, without any real proof besides the words of our madly jealous sister. Mark my words: I WILL DESTROY YOU!" Removing his hand he waits for Lestrade to straighten himself before closing his fist and punching his friend hard enough to land him on the floor.  "I loathe the day I made you my friend. It's just another proof that I am better alone!"  

The excess of sentiments that his brother was showing was the sign Mycroft was waiting for. "What's that, Sherlock... Are you yourself or the beautiful doctor' executioner?"

"I am able to think for myself! I know an abject man when I saw one."

"You know that John says to his cousin that if he did not hate you so deadly, he would love you dearly... Are we coming to that? 'Sherlock of Kensington the poor lovesick man'? I should ask Anthea too purchase a billboard right away..."

"Don't mess with me, brother mine... it's not the right time for it." Looking at Lestrade, he concludes "And for you, sorry excuse of a man, don't ever appear in front of me again." 

Before leaving, like an afterthought, he turns one last time. "Goodbye sirs, for your previous considerations I thank you but I must discontinue your company. Mycroft, my resignation letter will wait for you at Whitehall." Matter-of-factly, he continues, "After I found that Eurus was behind everything, with the help of her two men who are currently missing, I have been able to stop Magnussen. The exchange of this dull adultery story for the tale of the odious sister who, even if she was pardoned, tries to strike back is more appealing to the press it seems.  I will even be presented as a hero of some sort... But you have among you two break up a sweet girl. Good riddance..."  He left the room for good.

 

"He is earnest in his sorrow..." Never before had Mycroft seen his brother so personally and emotionally invested in a situation. 

Still nursing his jaw, Lestrade mutters, "Yeah, he was serious!"

A big bang resonated loudly on the main door... "Who's coming now!" _This day will never end_ , Mycroft thought miserably. 

"It's the police with the militia sir, open the door!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouf! Poor Lestrade... But he's paying the price for his action.
> 
> One or two chapters and it's done! Yeah me :-) 
> 
> What should I do now? Lestrade and Molly are going back together or not? Is it possible for John and Sherlock to be a couple? 
> 
> If you've read till the end, please add a kudos or a comment so I'll know we are not only 10 Sherlock and Shakespeare cross-over enthusiasts!


	12. It was bravely done, my felicitations to you both

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft confronts Moriarty and Moran... Lestrade is full of remorse.
> 
> One last chapter after and it's done :)

Lady Hudson's butler runs to the door and opens it to the Chief of police. Behind him, two policemen hold Moriarty and Moran tightly.

Anderson, not letting the Chief have a word, bows to Lord Kensington, his hat in hands. "Sir, My Lord... I am honoured. You are the all mighty justice, and if I can serve justice, justice will be rightly served." But Mycroft wasn't listening, his loathing and incredulity were focused on the two men held in custody.

"How is it possible? Two of my sister's men, in custody! What have you done! Talk!" He exchanges a look with Lestrade, _Was Sherlock right? Is everything a machination? I can't deny it no more..._

Moran and Moriarty for once, look contrite. Moriarty, silent, was trying to find a way out. _Where's Eurus? I shouldn't have linked my talent with a lunatic!_

"Officers, what offence have these men done?" Lestrade asks.

Once again, Anderson chatters randomly. "Many, many, sir, they have committed false report, they have spoken untruths AND lies; secondarily, they are slanderers and hypocrites; sixth and lastly, they have belied a sweet lady; thirdly, they have said unjust things towards your Majesty and your honest brother. So to conclude, they are lying knaves."

Turning his glare towards Moriarty, obviously the leader as always, Mycroft asks "What have you done precisely and do not mask anything. This good man is too... cunning to be understood."

Moriarty, knowing that they are beaten for now, responds, "My Lord, you have been good enough for me even if you know I was hand in hand with your sister in the trouble that she caused you years ago, I owe you the truth. What your intelligence and wisdom could not discover, these fools have found. They overheard us discussing how we planned to discredit Miss Hoper in the eyes of Lestrade, how we contacted the press and were planning to get 500k in exchange for compromising pictures of Miss Hooper and me... Pictures that were taken years ago, when she and I went out on a few dates."

Already knowing the answer, Mycroft asks anyway, "And what was the goal of all that treachery?"

"Breaking Lestrade's heart by inventing Miss Hooper's infidelity. Furthermore, as I am a man of... many talents, it makes it worse and a personal affront against his position. How can a man with such responsibility be blind like this in his personal life?"

"And all this for? Say it, man!"

"... To destroy you, My Lord, and your brother by association. How does Magnussen call this? Ah yes... Pressure point! Miss Hooper is important to Lestrade; Lestrade is your right-hand man... By attacking Molly, she's attacking you." 

Mycroft, stunned, was muttering "Poor woman... poor woman... God, Sherlock is right..." Uttering more strongly he finally asks, "But did my sister direct you to do this?"

"Yes, and paid us richly for it..." Moran confirms.

"Butler! Where is my sister now?"

"She's in her room, My Lord, Commodore Holmes asked us to lock her in her suite with someone below her windows."

Lestrade, who was still silent, falls into a nearby chair. "My wise friend,  I can't call him a friend anymore can I, your brother, as usual, saw everything while I... while I... Poor Molly, poor love... Mycroft, what I have done?"

Lady Hudson who has been listening to everything from a room nearby, marches regally into the lobby, not acknowledging the presence of Mycroft and Lestrade "Who are the bastards that cause such sorrow in my household..."

Moriarty, who had always held affection for the venerable lady, bows slightly. "If you want to know your maligner, look upon me."

"You are the one who made it possible to hurt my innocent child?"

Moran protested, to spare his boyfriend, that he was also a part of the machination but Moriarty knows that without him, nothing would have been possible.  "Yes, me alone. I was the one who suggested it to Lady Eurus, I kept old photos of your niece in case a time came to use them... It's me. Me alone."

"No, not so, you may be a horrible man... But here stand a pair of honourable men! They are the ones responsible... It was bravely done, my felicitations to you both.  I thank you Lestrade for my niece's despair, this is a nice lesson to have so young in life. And you, My Lord, you... being a guest in my house and letting your devil of a sister use my family as leverage in her revenge against you! How could have you not seen that!"

Lestrade, demolished and full of remorse, begged the old lady for compassion. "Ask me anything, My Lady... I will talk with Molly, I will ask her forgiveness. I know I'm not worthy of it, but even if I know I will never be able to gain her heart back, I will at least help her to gain peace."

"I also want to personally ask her pardon. I don't deserve it, but I know she's a sweet woman who won't be able to get over this if everything rests unsaid..." Mycroft was looking into Lady Hudson's eyes with sorrow and sincerity.

"I cannot say what my niece will say, but it's her decision to make. I will go to her and let you know her response.  For now, you should think about what do you love so much about her, Lestrade.  Go back to your suite for the night and think. Because if she chooses to open up her door and talk to you, you'll have only one chance...  If she chooses not, you will leave this house and never return." Lady Hudson left the lobby in direction of her niece's bedroom.

"This is better than I deserve, Mycroft, I will return to my rooms and await my fate..." His superior briefly laid a hand on Lestrade's shoulder, then the men left.

 

Unaware of the last development, Sherlock was in the orchard. John was near Molly and the menace of his sister and Magnussen was on the backburner. The only thing missing was Eurus' men, as his sister won't tell any details of the plan. Only knowing everything would be enough to calm Molly and force Lestrade to ask forgiveness. _Gratefully, I was able to deduce enough to stop the publication of the pictures!_

As the only thing to do now is to wait, he tries to write a letter to the doctor.  Everything was too quick, the emotion of their first real conversation tainted by Molly's distress. His phone in hands he was trying to rhyme something without any result... _God, I am pathetic at this! If silly boy bands can write in rhyme I should be able! I am a grown man!_ Looking at his screen, he reads over what he had so far.

                  _The god of love, That sits above, I mean in singing; that I'm loving,_                

_Oh this is not good... I can find no rhyme with 'blond' but 'gong'.... nothing for 'fool' but 'school'... 'doctor'.... sigh... 'odor'... No, no, no, that's bad! Oh here he comes!_

_"_ John, were you looking for me?"

"Yes, sir, I was..." he kissed Sherlock longinly. "I would like to know what happens between you and Lestrade?"

"We exchanged bad words... Let me kiss you more."

"Bad words is bad breath... I don't think I want to be kissed..."

"You are too witty... I'll be more precise then. I've called him a bastard, accused him of demolishing a sweet woman without any proof.... and I menaced him with my wrath." The tall man took the blond doctor tightly in his arms. "I'm sad for this result, I've lost a good friend and I don't have that many. Probably lost my brother also..." He puts his head on John's shoulder, letting the smaller man comfort him.

"I will love you enough to compensate."

"Tell me then, for which of my _bad_ parts did you first fall in love with me?" Sherlock taunts John.

"For them all together as they are so mingled together that no good is admitted!" John jokes, "But for which of my _good_ parts did you first suffer love for me?" He looks in Sherlock's eyes adoringly.

"Suffer love! That's right! I do suffer love indeed, for I love you against my will!" The doctor pushes the lanky man on a bench to prove him wrong.

"Really? In spite of your heart..." John's smile does wonders for Sherlock's spirit.

"You and I are too witty to woo peacefully..." He laughs before becoming serious again, "How is your cousin?"

"Very ill, she only stops crying to mistreat herself for her stupidity in loving Lestrade..."

"And how are you, my sweet man..."

"Very ill too." He ends the slow profession of his hands on Sherlock's torso to engulf him in a strong hug. "This is not a good time for any of us..."

"MASTER JOHN! MASTER JOHN!"

Removing himself of Sherlock, John stands and watches as a man was running towards them "Here comes one of our gardeners... What is going on?"

"Sir, you must come to your aunt! The police have arrested Lady Eurus' men and they told everything... How they abused Lord Mycroft and Lestrade... Will you come?" The man runs back to the manor as quickly as he can, leaving Sherlock and John behind.

The doctor turns to his soon-to-be-I-really-want-to boyfriend "Oh My God! Finally good news! Will you come with me to hear this!"

"I will live in your heart, die under your kisses and dive in the pool of your eyes..." _Take that, One Direction!_ "But first I will run with you to see your aunt!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What should Molly do? What do you think?


	13. Man is an inconstant thing...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter... What will happen with Greg and Molly? And Sherlock and John... This is not a good time to be in love in Lady Hudson manor!

In Molly's bedroom, Lady Hudson, Molly, John and Sherlock were talking about the new developments. The news that Moriarty and Moran were now unable to ruin her was a heavy weight lifted from the young woman's shoulders. 

"Oh My God what we went through... Is it finally the end of it?" She whispers to John, who was sitting close to her on a settee, now that she was slowly regaining her strength.

"Did I not tell you that she was innocent?" Lady Hudson says to nobody in particular... but glancing at Sherlock. 

"You know that I never thought badly of Molly, My Lady... Please don't taint your opinion of my self... on your opinion of Mycroft." The Commodore was uneasy in this Hudson's family reunion.  _Like a traitor or a spy..._    _But if all ends up like I wish, I should be a part of this family quick enough._ Thinking about a future with John, a light smile spread on his lips.

"Why are you smiling Commodore? Something you want to share with us?" Molly, feeling better now that at last the threat to her reputation was gone, was analyzing the attitudes of John and Sherlock.

"Nothing of consequence, Molly, and please call me Sherlock... I would like to take the opportunity to ask for your forgiveness." He went down on his knees in front of the woman to be able to look at her eyes and took her hands. "You've always been a good friend to our family and we betrayed you in the most horrible fashion.  Will you ever find a way to forgive us? Or at least  _me_?" A slight smile highlights his last words.

"Sherlock, I know you've been a great support to us during this unfortunate time. It's YOU who managed to stop the blackmailer and the press, YOU who put your sister out of the ways.  I owe you more thanks than you need my forgiveness." She engulfs the tall man in a tight hug. "Regarding your brother... He his mainly guilty of loving your sister too much to understand how profound her evilness is."

Sherlock, whispers for her hearing only, "You're too good... and wiser than all of us, Molly." 

"Well, I am glad that all things have ended so well. It was really too hard for my poor heart! I had to take my herbal soothers twice!" Lady Hudson confesses. As everyone knows what her 'soother' is, a general laugh begins. 

"And I am as well, for you all." Thinking about his discussion with Lestrade and his brother, sadness spreads on his face. He goes to the window and, after a few minutes of silence, decides to let the three alone. "I will leave you together, what happens next must be discussed among yourselves, as a family."

John's first reaction was that _if it's a family affair, you SHOULD stay!_  but everything was so new between them... Not really defined as yet.  He presses Sherlock's hand softly before the man leaves the room and closes the door.

Molly, moving near her cousin, gives him an empathetic pat on the arm. "Poor Sherlock, this is shaking him hard! He must be so miserable about his sister. I'm so sorry John, this is not a good time for you both..."

John looks at her incredulously. "Molly! You should scream right now, not take care of others' feelings! Don't worry about Sherlock... he is a grown man. The discussion he had with Lestrade and his brother yesterday are probably troubling him, that's all."

"About what?" Lady Hudson asks, looking at John anxiously.

"After you argued with Lestrade and Mycroft, Sherlock had a few... heated words with them." John, knowing he was the cause of it, was a little cautious of what he was telling his aunt.

"What did he say to them that could make him so distressed..." Molly was glancing at her cousin with narrowed eyebrows. 

"Erm... I think he accused Lestrade of being a bastard and a coward and his brother to have been too stupid to realize that everything was a scam created by Eurus." The doctor was looking away, knowing that Sherlock unusual reaction was mostly his fault, more emotional than rational thinking, he turns his face to avoid the scrutiny of his cousin. "... and he may have punched Lestrade vigorously enough to send him to the floor."

"What! I'm old enough to defend myself!... It's not all, isn't it? What else?" John's attitude was clearly evasive.

"I wasn't there... I don't know all of it." He sighs, "He may have told Lestrade that he will destroy him and... he told them that he wished to terminate any relationship between them."

"Including Mycroft? But he's his brother! How come he can cut him out of his life like that on my behalf?" The young woman was fuming!  _Who do they think I am!_

"He was personally disgusted by Lestrade and Mycroft's attitude, you know, it was not because he considered you weak or something..." 

"I know... But admit it John, I cracked following Greg accusation. I should have been the one who beat the crap of him and Mycroft. Even if I am certain that Sherlock and you, Aunt Martha, have done a decent enough job." Molly was smiling at her aunt.

"You know my sweet child, it's perfectly alright to need help sometime. But the question that remains is... What are you going to do with Gregory? He asked if he could talk to you, at least one last time, to apologize. Mycroft also... I've rarely seen the man so contrite. I've told them to wait for a reply tomorrow morning." Lady Hudson was now near her niece, with an open sweet smile. "It's your decision, you've got control of the situation now.  The threat is now gone... the only thing left to deal with is Gregory's reaction toward the whole affair."

"I don't know, my Aunt... What should I do?"

"Sleep on it my child, everything will be clearer in the morning." She kisses her niece on the cheek and, taking John's arm, leaves the room.  _They all need a good night of sleep now!_

 

On the other side of the house, Lestrade was pacing in his room. "Mycroft! What can I do! She will never forget what I've done... I've been so inconsiderate.  It was horrible for me to confront her as I did without tangible proof and, furthermore, in front of her closest relatives."  He sits heavily on his bed, his heads in his hands.  _Oh God, what I have done... What I have done?_

"It's not all your fault you know, I let you go to her knowing that no good would come of it. I should have kept you with me until Sherlock had the time to assess the situation." Mycroft, now nursing a scotch, was in a foul mood.  _The sentiments involved in yesterday events were stirring... things. Like... inside._

"Yeah maybe, but you're not the one who is losing the woman he loves... Oh gosh, I love her so much."

_Maybe I have not lost a partner, but I have probably lost my brother... Mummy is going to kill me!_ "You know, you can start by saying that to her? And explain why you reacted in the way you did... And apologize, again and again." Mycroft puts his glass on the table and rises.  _It was time to leave Gregory to himself, and I must go talk to Eurus._ "Gregory, I will leave you for the night now.  Think about what you want to say to her, I'm certain that she will want to talk to you, sleep... Everything will be better by tomorrow night, I promise."

 

In the morning, Lestrade received a message from Lady Hudson that Molly was willing to talk to him in the courtyard, at 10 am.  _OK... Time to step up to the challenge now Greg!_

Later, at 10 precisely, Lestrade and Mycroft entered the courtyard to find themselves in front of Molly, Lady Hudson, John, Sherlock and... all of the staff.

"Molly? What's all this?"  A confused Lestrade asks Molly.

"I think this is the 'payback' part of the discussion, my friend," Mycroft replies in lieu of Molly, nearly proud of the spunk of the woman.

"Not payback, My Lord, but as my disgrace quickly made the tour of all the floors of this house, everyone that worried about me should hear what I have to say." Molly, turns is head towards the staff, most of them knowing here since her infancy, and smile. "Officer Lestrade, I know that you now realize that your accusations were fallacious, uncalled for and... cruel. Even if I can recognize the fact that you've been manipulated by an expert, I could not understand how you were able to jump so quickly to the conclusion that everything was true without giving me the benefit of the doubt." She raises her hand to stop Lestrade who moved as if to speak, "I think you,  _Sir_ , spoke enough yesterday. Our relationship was brand new and from an outsider's point of view your reaction can seem legitimate, but even if we only declared our sentiments a week ago, you can't deny that it was the final point of a dance that was years in the making." Her eyes were now glued on the soldier... "You should have known me better, Gregory, you should..." As she was feeling that tears weren’t far, she turned towards Mycroft.  "My Lord, by letting your sister inside our home, you brought shame and distress. No... I must correct myself and be precise, it's not because Lady Eurus was here. It's because you gave credence to something that LUNATIC said. I understand that your love for her and the hope that she had changed her ways is why you gave her an attentive ear.  But you should have checked everything that she said. Quickly, Sherlock was able to find out the plot and the participation of Moriarty and Moran... But it was too late."

"Molly, love, I'm sorry, I should had have faith in you..." Lestrade moved closer to Molly, but John moved to protect her. "John! Don't be stupid, I don't want to harm her!"

"Half an hour..." Molly murmured.

"What? What did you say, love?"

"HALF AN HOUR! You couldn't wait half an hour to get to the bottom of the story. Instead of waiting, you attacked me, in front of my aunt and my cousin." The tears were now replaced by wrath. "How dare you!"

"Love..."

"I am no more your love, you are not deserving of it." She pauses, "Please go." She walks away from him, leaving him alone in the middle of a hostile territory.

"Molly..." Gregory's voice breaks, the feeling of losing everything unbearable, "My reaction was unforgivable and I am not asking for your forgiveness. I don't deserve it." Molly stops, so he continues, "I'm asking for a chance to redeem myself."

"Why would I do that? What can justify a second chance?" The woman asks incredulously. "You accused me to having a affair with a degenerate, a criminal, while I was declaring my love to you! A man that is an enemy of a family that was, until recently, closely linked with our own!" She gasps and glances at Sherlock. "I'm sorry Sherlock, my friend, you know that I'm not talking about you! We are friends, aren't we?" The Commodore, not standing near John or his brother, but near Lady Hudson, makes a small nod of acknowledgement. 

Mycroft, who was silent until now, finally speaks. "Miss Hopper. What my sister and I have done to you and to the people who care about you," He sent a slight regard at his brother, "is, as Lestrade said, unforgivable. My errors are numerous... I shouldn't have brought my sister here, I shouldn't have given her the benefit of the doubt and I shouldn't have left my friend Gregory alone in the state he was before everything was clarified." He swallows with difficulty, being apologetic not a natural state of his... "I'm glad that you have the heart big enough to not include Sherlock in Eurus and my shame. You're right, he deserves better. But I personally deserve everything that you want to throw at me."

She looks upon the politician with pity. "My Lord, I think that any punishment coming from me is less effective than the cold shoulders your brother is already giving you. Work on earning back his trust and love and make sure Lady Eurus can harm no one ever again and we will be even." After a pause, she continues. "And you, Lestrade, what could justify your action?" 

"As I said, I don't think I could be forgiven as I've been cruel and insensitive... I don't want to justify my action, as if any back-story of mine would be able to explain my attitude. But, I can say that I love you... that I have loved you so much for so long.  I've waited for the right moment for years and, a few days after my dream had finally come true, I've destroyed everything by being a heartless coward." His eyes were not leaving Molly's, hoping that the sincerity of his words would reach her, "I shouldn't have mistreated you following Eurus accusations but simply taken them for what they were, the divagation of a resentful woman. I should have approached you as a partner and explained what was hanging over our heads and work with you to discover a solution."

"Why haven't you done that? What I've done to merit your distrust?" Molly is calmer now and listens to Gregory with attention.  _I loved you so much, please explain everything to me so I can be allowed to love you again!_

"It's not you Molly... never... I've only ever received from your proof of love, respect and friendship. But 2 years ago, as you know, I went through a divorce. I've told you, not wanting pity or to diminish your opinion of me!, that it was a mutual decision. That love had been replaced by friendship so we decided to give each other the chance to start anew... but it was a lie." Lestrade's facade was crumbling under emotions that he never had neither the time nor the courage to deal with. "In fact she... she... was cavorting and sleeping with men. Discreetly at first, when I was not on a mission, but at the end, it was whoever that was available..." Gregory let go a derisive laugh,  _how is it possible that I've been so stupid_... " Sherlock, who told me pretty quickly of her dalliances, even stopped talking to me about it, realizing that I was in so deep that I couldn't find a way out even with his help. I was doing everything I could but to no avail. One day, I learned that she slept with a journalist under the premise of a spread in a national paper about her designer 'career' when in fact the man only wanted juicy political and military secrets." His head falls under the shame of that episode. "Mycroft has been able to stop everything before anything major happen, but it was the last straw. I had enough..." He was defeated, long gone was the proud man, the strong military advisor. "When Eurus told me that... that..." His voice broke, silent tears falling freely. "Molly, love, my life, I am... so... so sorry. I should have known better but all those emotions came flooding back and..."

Molly, now also crying but for another reason than before, went to Gregory and wrapped him lovingly in her arms where he was finally able to mourn over the lie his marriage had been, and the fear of having destroyed the new chance for happiness that Molly brought him, the loss of Sherlock's friendship...

"Love, we will not let those witches put us down," Molly murmurs to Greg so that he raises his head hopeful but afraid of misreading the young woman. 

"What are you saying?"

"That if all this caused you to finally speak freely about what happened in your marriage, it can only be positive in the long run, don't you think? Partners shouldn't have any secrets?" Molly was smiling softly under the tears. 

"Partners? You mean that... You are willing to give me a chance?" Gregory's heart was nearly exploding from joy.

"Giving _us_ a chance..." And she kisses him tenderly.

The little crowd, that was quiet since the beginning, cheers for the couple.  Lady Hudson took both Molly and Greg in a big hug. John, more reserved, simply gave his hand to Lestrade with a serious glare that spoke volumes.  The undertone, _if you hurt her_..., was clear even if unspoken.

Mycroft, who moved near Sherlock inconspicuously, asks quietly, "Do you think you can find the strength to forgive my blindness brother mine?"

Sherlock, not looking at his brother, simply said, "It's true that it gives me the opportunity of clarifying once and for all that I am the smarter one." A smirk appears on his lips. "And we wouldn't want to hurt Mummy."

"True. By the way, Sherlock, your doctor is leaving with his cousin. You should take the opportunity to clarify your position, who knows what will happen if he stayed openly available to anyone." Mycroft left his brother to his thoughts and moved apart from everyone to work on his phone.

Sherlock, seeing that  _his_  doctor was truly leaving the room, stop him with a simple "John?"   

"Yes?"

He straights himself further more and asks casually "I just need to know... Are you in love with me?"

With a quick look at his family around, John retorts "Why? No... No more than reason."

"Then Molly, Lady Hudson, Lestrade and my brother have been deceived; they swore you did." The two men were now only a meter away. 

John, not wanting to lose any ground, volleys back "But you, do you not love me?"

"My God, no... no more than reason."

"Then my cousin, my aunt, Lestrade and your brother are much deceived; for they did swear you did." 

Everyone in their little group was waiting for what will follow... Lady Hudson murmurs to Molly "It's better than an afternoon drama!" Unaware of the captive attention of the people around them, the men were still arguing...

"They swore that you were almost sick for me!"

"They swore that you were sleeping no more!"

Sherlock, hurt by John apparent lack of real feelings for him, only wanted to close the discussion. "This is not true. Then you do not love me?"

"No... but as a friend of our family." He gives his hand to Sherlock and they exchange an awkward handshake.

Molly, unable to wait for them to see the lights!, screams "Come on, John! I am sure you love Sherlock!"

Lestrade, leaving Molly's side, runs to his friend. After a little struggle, he was able to get his hands on Sherlock's phone and to keep it out of reach. "And I can swear that he loves John... For in his phone I can find many snaps of our dear doctor... Sherlock, is it John's arse? Oh My God." Sherlock wrestled Lestrade once more before his so  _called-bastard-I-will-never-trust-you-again-used-to-be-my-friend_ , gives the phone to John. "And you will find in this folder a few letters and poems written in your honour John."

Molly, now near her cousin, also took the matter in her own hands. "And I'm certain that he loves him back as..." she grabs John's phone from his back pocket, "Here's a long letter written with the addition of little hearts and arrows! John this is so cuuuuute! You know you can put cute little kittens also?" John not knowing what to do between peering at Sherlock's phone or trying to get back his own was now looking to the brunet who haunts his dream nights and days and... he finally smiles broadly at him.

Sherlock, starting to realize the fun of the situation, also grins. "A miracle then! Our phones are in sync with our hearts! Come on John... Get here with me. I can't leave you at the mercy of your taunting cousin!" He winks at Molly.

"It's true that she can be terrible! And I will have you also, as I know that you are in great need of medical attention... You won't be able to reach an old age without a constant doctor by your side!"

Laughing, Sherlock grabs John to bring him in his arms. "No more! I will stop your mouth." And he kisses him thoroughly.

Mycroft, coming near his brother with a smug smile, "And how is doing Sherlock, the poor lovesick man?"

"Shut up, brother mine! Nothing can flout me out of my good humour... I know that I've discoursed against love many times, but now that I am a believer, I will not let anyone say something against it! Man is an inconstant thing... That the last thing I have to say on that subject, except maybe," he turns to look at Lestrade "we are family now Gregory, live safely and love _my_ cousin as I love  _hers_. Friends?"

Pulling Molly close in a warm embrace, Greg exchanged a knowing look with Sherlock. "I will don't ever doubt it... If I not, I give you the permission of finishing the business we had yesterday. Friends!"

"We are friends again as everyone is now in agreement. I don't know, maybe love has lightened our hearts." Sherlock slips his arm around John's waist and they exchange an amorous glance.

Lady Hudson, finally once again peaceful in her own home and happy for her two wards and the addition of two nephews-in-law, "And tonight we'll throw another party! With wine and dance!"

"Yes, My Lady, we will!" Looking at his brother, now again alone at the edge of the group a melancholic expression on his face, Sherlock teases "Brother! You look sad... Get you a lover... Get you a lover!" And he kisses his doctor theatrically in front of everyone.  

Interrupting the cheering of the little crowd, a messenger came to talk to Mycroft. "My Lord, your sister has been arrested while she was trying to flee the manor after she knocked out her guards. She's now back in custody but in a more secure location." 

Walking to his brother, Sherlock murmurs to him "Think not of her till tomorrow.  We will devise a punishment for her, maybe it's time for Sherrinford." They exchange a resigned but sad glance. Turning towards there friends he says louder, "Come on everyone, we have a celebration to organize!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end guys!
> 
> Any thought? Please leave me a little note to let me know that I haven't loose you somewhere after John manipulative demeanour or Greg outburst :-)
> 
> If you would like to see the 'sherlockanisation' of another Shakespeare's play, let me know!
> 
> Merci tout le monde :-)

**Author's Note:**

> Don Pedro, the Prince: Mycroft Holmes, Lord of Kensington  
> Don John, the villain Prince: Eurus Holmes, Lady of Kensington  
> Benedict: Commander Sherlock Holmes of Kensington (I've made him brother of Mycroft instead of friend)  
> Claudio: Lestrade  
> Beatrice: John Watson  
> Hero: Molly Hopper  
> Leonato, father of Hero and uncle to Beatrice: Ms. Hudson  
> Conrade, right hand man to the villain Don Jon: Moriarty  
> Borachio, right hand man to the villain Don Jon: Moran


End file.
